Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 May 2016
11:06 Yeah 11:06 I've never used it before. 11:06 I've downloaded it and I have no idea how it works 11:06 oh 11:06 well shit 11:08 Do you think anyone else on the wiki knows how to work SFM 11:08 *? 11:08 idk 11:27 font=papyrus SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN ANY HUMANS?? 11:27 Dammit. 11:58 test 11:59 AH. THERE WE GO 12:00 test 12:01 hey, Mike 12:01 ping 12:02 you don't wanna mess with me. Cuz I'm bad to the 'bone' 12:03 i am the new Sans >:) 12:22 ey bobys 12:22 Hi Tup 12:28 Tuparman 12:28 whut 12:28 I will be doing alpha tests on Japed Week. 12:28 oooo 12:28 neat0 12:29 U r 1 lucky duck Mike 12:29 pING 12:29 Ik ik shhhh 12:32 (test) 12:35 lets do some vape week, fellas 12:35 h0t 12:37 a JW trailer should be up next week or so 12:38 lookin forward to it 11:08 idk 11:27 font=papyrus SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN ANY HUMANS?? 11:27 Dammit. 11:58 font="papyrus" test 11:59 font="papyrus" AH. THERE WE GO 12:00 sans" test 12:01 sans" hey, Mike 12:01 ping 12:02 you don't wanna mess with me. Cuz I'm bad to the 'bone' 12:03 i am the new Sans >:) 12:22 ey bobys 12:22 Hi Tup 12:28 Tuparman 12:28 whut 12:28 I will be doing alpha tests on Japed Week. 12:28 oooo 12:28 neat0 12:29 U r 1 lucky duck Mike 12:29 pING 12:29 Ik ik shhhh 12:32 (test) 12:35 lets do some vape week, fellas 12:35 h0t 12:37 a JW trailer should be up next week or so 12:38 lookin forward to it 12:54 one last request on my photoshop blog 01:16 Cassie? 01:17 Are you Cassie? 12:54 one last request on my photoshop blog 01:16 Cassie? 01:17 Are you Cassie? 01:42 okay so 01:42 i was messing around and i found something cool af 01:42 c00l 01:42 the angry birds movie came out today (won't spoil it) 01:43 but the characters hal and bubbles. 01:43 WTB 01:43 I will be doings teh alpha tests for jw 01:43 are voiced by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox 01:43 c00l 01:44 ian and anthony. 01:44 THE GUYS FROM SMOSH. 01:46 so quick question tupar 01:46 where ya been 01:46 otter wa 01:46 otter wa 01:46 it seems he is trying to say otter world 01:46 are you saying you are part otter? 01:46 maybe 01:46 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx confused af 01:47 im talking about that otter thing 01:43 but the characters hal and bubbles. 01:43 WTB 01:43 I will be doings teh alpha tests for jw 01:43 are voiced by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox 01:43 c00l 01:44 ian and anthony. 01:44 THE GUYS FROM SMOSH. 01:46 so quick question tupar 01:46 where ya been 01:46 otter wa 01:46 otter wa 01:46 it seems he is trying to say otter world 01:46 are you saying you are part otter? 01:46 maybe 01:46 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx confused af 01:47 im talking about that otter thing 02:03 cowhat http://i.imgur.com/wfJvtUP.png 02:05 Thx m8 02:52 the trailer for sister location is out 02:53 CASSIE 02:53 Wait, really?!? 02:53 Ah fuck I missed them. 03:11 Holy hell that trailer tho 03:15 ye 03:15 #baby 03:43 "Hey Matt. Remember when I said I didn't hate you?" 03:43 "Yeah?" 03:43 %